Monochrome no kiss
by Kaotik Angel
Summary: Porque a veces sólo necesitamos que una canción se repita una y otra y otra vez para lanzarnos y decir lo que nos pesa. Y Davis no es una excepción. ¿Cuál será la respuesta de TK? ¡Feliz cumple, Rave Strife! (Rated T por seguridad más que otra cosa)


Con cara de aburrimiento, Davis salió del baño y pasó a la cocina en busca de algo para comer. Rebuscó en todos los armarios, pero sólo encontró una bolsa empezada de patatas fritas. Apretando los dientes, maldijo en silencio a su hermana y dirigió sus pasos hacia su dormitorio.

-¿Y qué pasa con Davis? –oyó cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

El chico remugó incómodo; TK seguía al teléfono. No podía culparle, era Kari quien le había llamado y sólo Dios sabía por qué la castaña seguía entreteniendo al rubio. Se apoyó en la pared, sin abrir la puerta, y empezó a comer patatas a la espera de que el otro colgase la llamada.

-¿Qué hago con él, Kari? –oyó que decía. La curiosidad le pudo y pegó la oreja a la puerta −. Lo sé, si se lo digo… Me sabe mal hacerle esto –Davis se llevó la mano a la boca para no gritar −. Gracias, Kari… Estaré allí en veinte minutos.

Davis se apartó rápidamente de la puerta. No quería escuchar las últimas palabras telefónicas de TK hacia Kari. Casi se las podía imaginar y todo. Caminó hacia el sofá y se dejó caer allí. Un par de minutos más tarde, TK salió de la habitación con el abrigo puesto y su mochila al hombro.

-Lo siento, Davis, pero me tengo que ir.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó intentando sonar tranquilo.

-Kari… Tiene un ataque de nervios de los que no se solucionan por teléfono –dijo −. Lo siento –repitió.

-Ve, anda –dijo agitando la mano −. Una Kari nerviosa es un Tai histérico y prefiero que sea ella la que interrumpa a él –añadió intentando no parecer molesto.

-Mañana me quedo contigo –dijo empezando a andar hacia la puerta.

-Mañana estaremos en el Digimundo, claro que te quedarás conmigo –oyó a TK reír, aunque había cierto nerviosismo extraño en él.

-Nos vemos mañana –dijo el rubio, lo suficientemente alejado como para encontrarse ya en la puerta.

Davis alzó la mano por encima del sofá; si TK le vio o no antes de cerrar la puerta, poco le importaba en esos momentos. Dejó la bolsa casi vacía en la mesa y arrastró los pies hacia el dormitorio. Se tiró en la cama y se encogió en ella; no tenía ganas de nada.

El despertador y los gritos de Jun fueron lo que trajeron a la realidad a Davis. Sin ánimos, se levantó y fue al baño. Suspiró pesadamente ante la imagen que mostró el espejo y se lavó la cara. No tenía ganas de nada, pero el grupo iba a ir al Digimundo a ayudar a los digimons y no podía quedar mal; a demás, hacía semanas que no veía a V-mon. Pensar en el digimon azulado le dio ciertos ánimos: podría hablar con él sobre lo que le preocupaba. Quizás V-mon no era el digimon con más cabeza para dar consejos y ayudar, pero tenía claro que le escucharía. Con esa idea, se arregló rápidamente, recogió sus cosas y salió despidiéndose a gritos de su hermana.

Como era de esperar, Codi y Ken ya estaban esperando en el punto de reunión, ambos hablando calmadamente sobre temas que Davis encontraba tedioso. Se unió a ellos, aunque prefirió no intervenir demasiado. Las risas de Kari y TK le hicieron alzar la cabeza rápidamente.

-¡Hola! –saludó la castaña.

-Buenos días –saludó Codi.

-¿Yolei no viene con vosotros? –preguntó Ken, extrañado.

-Ah, eso… –empezó a decir TK. Davis entrecerró los ojos al mirarle −. Anoche dormí en casa de Kari, así que…

-Hay que esperarla, como siempre –declaró el líder del grupo, recibiendo todas las miradas aunque él las ignoró rápidamente.

-Bueno, seguro que no tardará mucho –comentó Kari, volteándose para ver por donde habían llegado.

Davis sacó su móvil y empezó a jugar con él cuando TK se sentó a su lado, decidido a ignorarle. El rubio no tardó en participara en la conversación de los otros dos chicos; algo más apartada, Kari vigilaba en busca de la llegada de Yolei. Cuando llegó la pelimorada, Davis guardó el móvil y se puso en pie.

-¡Ya te vale! Llevamos rato esperándote, ¿sabes? –preguntó.

-Lo siento, lo siento, pero sin Codi por sus entrenamientos y sin TK porque estaba con Kari, me he despistado de la hora –se excusó la chica mostrando un saco de deporte claramente lleno hasta los topes −. ¿Nos vamos ya?

-¡Eso teníamos que haber hecho hace veinte minutos!

-Davis, tranquilo –rió TK, levantándose y apoyando una mano en su hombro.

-Bueno, da igual, vamos ya al mundo digital. Nos están esperando –declaró dando media vuelta y echando a andar.

Los otros cinco enseguida le siguieron. Davis aprovechó varios escaparates para mirar al grupo: TK caminaba el último, con Kari cogida a su brazo y susurrándole algo. Apretó los dientes y siguió caminando hasta dar con una puerta. Pulsó el timbre y esperó.

-¿Sí?

-Somos nosotros, Izzy –anunció.

La puerta se abrió con un zumbido y él no tardó en avanzar, seguido de los otros aunque bien poco le importaba el ritmo que tomasen ellos. Izzy les recibió con el portátil en las manos, listo para que abriesen el portal al Digimundo. Tan sólo unos segundos le separaban de ese otro mundo, donde podría hablar con V-mon tranquilamente. Para su desgracia, cuando apareció al otro lado, nadie le estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos.

-Lo siento, chicos, es lo más cerca que os puedo dejar –se disculpó la voz de Izzy por el televisor tras ellos.

-Tranquilo, iremos andando –aseguró TK.

-No debería haber peligro, pero aun así tened cuidado –pidió el pelirrojo.

-¿Vamos ya? –preguntó Kari.

-¿Cómo les estará yendo la construcción de ese pueblo? –preguntó Codi.

-Seguro que ya está casi todo. Llevan bastante tiempo trabajando –comentó Yolei.

Sin pausa pero sin prisa, se pusieron en marcha hasta que empezaron a ver su destino. Davis se permitió sonreír al reconocer a XV-mon cargando varios tablones. No lo dudó ni un segundo y echó a correr hacia el digimon, llamándolo a gritos. El azulado se volteó sorprendido, dejó lo que cargaba y esperó hasta que el humano saltó a sus brazos.

-¡Hola, Davis! –saludó vigilando no apretar demasiado en el abrazo.

-¿Qué tal estás? –preguntó animado.

-Cansado –respondió antes de bajar la vista a la bolsa que había soltado el chico −. ¿Llevas comida?

-Yolei trae más que yo –señaló.

-¡TK! –oyó por encima de su cabeza.

Alzó la vista justo para ver pasar por encima a Pegasusmon seguido muy de cerca de Nefertimon, enganchada a él por el lazo de santuario con el que transportaban más tablones. No quiso seguir mirando al digimon de la esperanza llegando hasta su compañero; apretó con fuerza los ojos y volvió a centrarse en XV-mon.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el chico al ver cómo el digimon le miraba seriamente.

-Eso iba a preguntarte, Davis –respondió soltándole −. ¿Va todo bien?

-No lo sé –suspiró.

Pero no dijo nada más. Muchos digimons se acercaron al grupo, entre ellos Aquilamon, Digmon y Stingmon, para saludarles y comentar todos a la vez mil cosas. Recogió la bolsa y con un gesto indicó a XV-mon que hablarían más tarde. El digimon asintió y le siguió hasta los demás.

-Seguro que tenéis hambre –comentó Yolei, abriendo la bolsa y mostrando su contenido −. Hay para todos, así que ¿qué tal si hacéis una pausa?

-¡Genial! –exclamaron muchos.

-Davis, ayúdame a ir en busca de telas para estirarlas en el suelo –pidió Kari.

-Yo puedo acompañarte –se ofreció Nefertimon. Davis deseó que la chica aceptara, pero ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

-Has estado esforzándote mucho. Quédate aquí y descansa. A demás, solo son telas, no pasará nada. ¿Verdad, Davis? –preguntó mirando al chico con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, yo…

-Mientras podemos ir nosotros a por agua al río, Codi –dijo TK.

Davis lo miró sorprendido; el rubio estaba con la vista fija en el menor, que se apartaba de Digmon y asentía con la sonrisa que mantenía por la alegría de ver a su compañero. Antes de que pudiese protestar o algo, Kari apareció a su lado y, enredando un brazo en el suyo, tiró de él lejos de allí.

Como era de esperar, les tocó caminar por todo el pueblo hasta dar con la única casa completamente acabada en la que se guardaba absolutamente todo. Kari entró la primera y empezó a rebuscar en los armarios.

-¿Te aburres? –preguntó la chica de pronto.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque estás haciendo esto desganado –acusó señalando la montaña de telas inexistente de Davis −. Anda, toma esto –dijo rebuscando en su bolsillo.

-¿Para qué quiero yo tu mp3?

-Quizás con música te animas más –se encogió de hombros. Le puso los cascos, encendió el aparato y le dio a reproducir.

Davis puso una mueca cuando la primera canción sonó demasiado femenina para su gusto. Empezó a pasar pistas, una tras otra, mientras Kari seguía trabajando en la búsqueda de más telas por la casa.

-Dichosa Kari… Sólo tiene música de… –empezó a remugar −. ¡Ah! Ésta parece estar bien –decidió, guardando el aparato en el bolsillo y empezando a cargar con telas.

Con el primer montón, caminó de regreso hacia donde estaban los demás. Para su sorpresa, sólo encontró a Yolei y Ken, demasiado juntos y acaramelados. Estaba a punto de gritar cuando una enorme mano se posó en su boca y tiró de él. XV-mon le llevó donde estaban los demás digimons escondidos.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó algo avergonzado.

-¿No lo sabías tú? –preguntó con sorpresa su digimon.

-No, nada –negó.

-TK nos ha dicho que dejásemos todo por allá y cuando volvíamos… –empezó a decir Pegasusmon. Indicó con la cabeza hacia la pareja y Davis asintió.

-No hemos querido interrumpir –finalizó Nefertimon.

Davis volvió a asentir, demasiado sorprendido y avergonzado como para hacer algo más. Soltó las telas y dio media vuelta dispuesto a ir donde se encontraba Kari justo cuando notó alto extraño: la canción que había estado escuchando se había repetido. Revisó el aparato y descubrió que todo estaba bien salvo el título, que tenía un número uno añadido detrás del título. Dio a siguiente y la canción que apareció volvió a ser la misma, con un dos esta vez detrás del título. Con una rabieta, dejó de toquetear y permitió que la canción se repitiese. Entró de nuevo a la casa y se encontró a Kari intentando cargar con más telas de las que podía.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó.

-Oh, creía que no ibas a volver –comentó como si nada la castaña.

-Anda, dame –protestó quitándole varias y agachándose para coger más.

-Voy tirando –indicó.

-Eh… Yolei y Ken están…

-¿Qué? –preguntó inocentemente.

-Bueno, que… les han dado intimidad los digimons –dijo, incapaz de decir nada más. La canción volvía a empezar de nuevo

-Oh, qué pillines –sonrió la chica, echando a andar mientras tarareaba un ritmo diferente al que él estaba escuchando.

Algo molesto, Davis acabó de cargar telas y echó a andar; Kari estaba bastante más avanzada y parecía danzar mientras caminaba, para fastidio del chico. Sin poder evitarlo, empezó a pensar en TK justo cuando la canción llegaba al segundo estribillo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se obligó a no pensar, pero le resultó imposible.

-¡Bueno, ya está bien! –protestó, soltando las telas de golpe y echando a correr sin importarle Kari llamándole.

No resultó difícil dar con el rubio. Él y el menor del grupo estaban tranquilamente sentados en las rocas junto al río, charlando tranquilamente y riendo. Davis no tenía ganas de prestar atención a lo que estaban diciendo. Sólo quería gritar, gritar y gritar.

-¡TAKAISHI TAKERU! –exclamó cuando al fin llegó al sitio donde los dos parecían vaguear.

-Hola, Davis –saludó el rubio con tranquilidad −. ¿Ya se puede volver?

-¡Nada de "hola, Davis"! –protestó.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Codi.

-¡NO, PARA NADA! –chilló apretando los puños.

-Llévate un par de cubos –indicó TK −. Ahora iremos Davis y yo con los otros.

-Está bien…

-Y recuerda, ve por donde hemos venido –indicó el rubio.

Davis se hizo a un lado y esperó en absoluto silencio a que Codi marchase. Ni tan siquiera se dio cuenta que la música seguía sonando por los auriculares. Sentado en la roca, con una rodilla alzada y los brazos cruzados sobre ella, TK también esperaba más relajado que el otro. Cuando Codi ya no era visible, Davis se volvió hacia él con una mezcla entre enfado y dolor en el rostro que sorprendió al rubio.

-Dímelo –exigió.

-¿El qué? –preguntó TK.

-Te oí hablar con Kari ayer –dijo mordiéndose al instante las mejillas por dentro.

-¿Me oíste? –preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Sí, te oí –asintió −. Dime la verdad, Takeru.

-No sé qué verdad esperas que te diga –comentó bajando de la roca.

-¡SÍ LO SABES! –chilló incapaz de contenerse −. ¡AYER MENCIONASTE ALGO QUE SEGURO PODRÍA HACERME DAÑO!

-Ah…

-¿AH? ¿ESO ES TODO? –preguntó empezando a andar de un lado para otro. Empezó a respirar agitadamente; tragó saliva y se obligó a calmarse, inútilmente −. Escucha, sé lo bien que te llevas con Kari, que sois inseparables desde que os conocisteis… Nunca te lo he reprochado ni te he prohibido hablar o estar con ella, ¡nunca! Pero no estoy ciego ni sordo y sé…

Un tirón en su hombro le obligó a voltearse para toparse con TK acortando las distancias más rápido de lo que había previsto en cualquier situación. Pillado por sorpresa, lo único que logró hacer fue deshacerse de su mano y empujarle.

-¡NO! –gritó.

-Davis…

-¡No! –negó −. Esto no es lo que quiero –declaró sintiendo un enorme nudo en la garganta.

-Escúchame, Davis…

-¡Que no! –insistió apartándose −. Si no lo sientes, no lo hagas.

Siguió mirándolo fijamente, intentando sentir rechazo sin éxito. TK cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente, esa sonrisa que tanto conocía Davis. Remugó por lo bajo, maldiciendo el efecto de aquel gesto y vio cómo el rubio, observándolo con un ojo abierto, suspiraba y echaba a andar hasta pasar por su lado sin mediar palabra.

Justo cuando Davis creyó que se encontraba solo y podía permitirse flaquear, el frío del agua le golpeó en la espalda. Chilló sobresaltado mientras se daba la vuelta y recibió otro golpe de agua fría; abrió aún más los ojos cuando descubrió a TK, con un cubo vacío acusador en sus manos.

-¿Me vas a escuchar ahora? –preguntó. Como Davis no dijo nada, quizás aún sorprendido o en shock por el contraste de temperaturas con el agua, cogió aire y empezó a hablar −. Anoche no me fui de tu casa porque Kari estuviese con un ataque de nervios.

-Podía imaginármelo por la conversación –murmuró Davis.

-Me fui porque si me quedaba contigo, estaba seguro que me acabarías sonsacando el secreto que te tengo.

-¡Tienes un secreto! –acusó.

-En realidad, es de Kari –dijo intentando quitarle importancia. Antes de que el otro protestase, volvió a hablar −. Supongo que ya has visto a Yolei y a Ken.

-¿Qué tienen que ver ellos? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Estaba empezando a sentir frío.

-Kari quería que de una dichosa vez se dijeran lo que sentían y tenía un plan para dejarles solos hoy –explicó −. Ella no quería que tú te enteraste porque siempre acabas metiendo la pata –ante aquello, Davis no pudo evitar avergonzarse al reconocer que era cierto −. Ése es el secreto.

-No te creo –declaró tozudamente.

-Davis, no me gusta ocultarte nada –negó soltando el cubo y acercándose −. ¿O es que no lo sabes?

-¡Te he visto con Kari!

-¿Reír? Normal, es fácil cuando sabes dónde tiene las cosquillas –dijo sin importancia.

-Tenéis demasiada complicidad.

-Da la casualidad que ella es como un libro abierto para mí –declaró encogiéndose de hombros −. Aunque ya sabes cuál es mi libro preferido, Davis.

-La antepones a todo –acusó.

-Posiblemente la desgracia de que Tai se tome demasiado al pie de la letra nuestros emblemas –suspiró −. Ni tú le dices "no" a Yagami Taichi.

-¿Has ido a dormir a su casa de verdad?

-Ella se ha quedado mi móvil y ha impedido que pudiese contarte el plan que teníamos.

-¡Ahí está! –acusó −. ¡Teníamos! ¡Vosotros dos!

-Codi también lo sabía –dijo negando −. Pero Codi es más de fiar que tú para estas cosas. Y él cuando habla con Ken sabe sacar otros temas más allá del que no queremos que se mencione.

-Eso es cierto –dijo recordando lo poco que había logrado escuchar esa mañana por estar tan cerrado en su comecocos personal.

-¿Me perdonas por no haberte contado el plan?

Davis miró fijamente a TK, parado a un paso de distancia con las manos tras la espalda. Tiritó levemente, lanzando una maldición por lo bajo, y observó cómo el otro acababa de acercarse y le abrazaba. Intentó resistirse, pero la sensación cómoda que siempre le recorría con un simple abrazo le hizo rendirse.

-Eres un idiota –murmuró TK, quitándole uno de los cascos y poniéndoselo para escuchar −. ¿Cuántas veces la has escuchado ya?

-¿Qué? –preguntó mientras notaba las manos del otro rebuscando en todos sus bolsillos hasta dar con el aparatito musical de Kari.

-¡Veinte! –exclamó con una carcajada.

-Me he saltado algunas –dijo avergonzado.

-Da igual, luego se lo diré a Kari.

-¡Otra vez Kari! –estalló.

-Claro, es ella la que ha puesto mil veces esta canción en su mp3, sacrificando todas las demás –respondió haciendo que empezase de nuevo −. Tenemos que regresar –dijo separándose. Guardó el mp3 en su bolsillo y tomó los cubos vacíos.

-Sí, estoy empapado y no diré por culpa de quién –protestó abrazándose para intentar mantener algo del calor que había sentido al abrazarle el rubio.

-Ayúdame a llevar el agua y luego te ayudo yo a secarte –respondió recogiendo agua y volviéndose hacia él −. Si quieres, claro.

-Me la debes –acusó recogiendo los otros dos cubos.

La sombra del otro acercándose no le pilló por sorpresa. Tembloroso, se enderezó y se lo quedó mirando. Otra vez esa dichosa sonrisa que le trastornaba los pensamientos; remugó y lo oyó reír. Esta vez, no se apartó ni le rechazó cuando volvió a acortar la distancia hasta sus labios. Se sentía estúpido por haber sacado conclusiones rápidas. Si lo sabía, Kari siempre llamaría a TK, igual que absolutamente todos acudían a TK cuando buscaban un motivo para no abandonar la meta que perseguían.

-No me dejes nunca –pidió cuando TK se separó de él, con las mejillas encendidas.

-Hablaremos de eso esta noche si sigues preocupado. Ahora, hay que cambiarse o pillarás un buen resfriado –decidió el rubio, dando golpecitos con la punta de un pie.

-Repito, no diré por culpa de quién –protestó empezando a andar, pasándolo a un ritmo lento por culpa del peso extra de su pantalón empapado.

-Te lo tienes merecido, por no querer escucharme –señaló tranquilamente.

-Vale, de acuerdo, me lo tengo merecido –reconoció. Se negó a mirarle a la cara cuando sintió su risa.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que esta canción me gusta? –preguntó de pronto −. La que Kari tan amablemente ha repetido mil veces.

-No –negó volviéndose un poco.

-Un cálido y muy sutil beso apasionado… Demos color a esta noche que hoy la luna nos va a regalar –cantó de pronto, paralizando en el sitio al otro.

Davis agradeció al cielo estar empapado de la cabeza a los pies; de no ser por la rigidez que se estaba apoderando de todo su cuerpo por el frío, le habría importado bien poco absolutamente todo. Debían regresar con los demás, pero él sólo quería estar con el chico que lo había dejado en aquel estado.

-Me la pagarás, Takaishi. Esta misma noche.

-No lo pongo en duda, Motomiya –rió besándole la mejilla antes de adelantarle.

-No podrás moverte en una semana –dijo echando a andar tras él con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Pero es que vas a poder moverte tú hoy? –se burló sin mirarle.

-Eso también me lo anoto, que lo sepas. De esta no te libra ni tu madre.

-Va, acelera o esa semana sin movimiento la acabarás pasando tú –rió.

-Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu libro favorito? No recuerdo que me lo hayas dicho nunca.

-Oh, por el amor del cielo –rió aún más fuerte TK.

En cuanto llegaron con los demás, prácticamente todos se preocuparon por Davis. No tardó en culpar a TK, que estaba junto a Kari devolviéndole el mp3 y comentando algo con una complicidad única entre ellos. Alzó de nuevo la vista y sonrió con una picardía poco habitual antes de acercarse a él, cogerle de la mano y tirarle alegando que tenía que cambiarse o pillaría más frío.


End file.
